


The Bridge in Our Dream

by VESERO



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, AruAni, Aruani Week, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Marriage, Modern Era, Romance, Sad, Smut, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:29:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VESERO/pseuds/VESERO
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 9





	The Bridge in Our Dream

WARNING: This story is an Alternative Universe where their personalities are somehow difference from the canon one, this may also contain some spoilers from the manga if ever I'm going to use some reference to the original story.

This is also the first time I'm writing a story with a determination to complete, I'm sorry in advanced for grammatical and spelling errors !!VERY SLOWLY UPDATE!!

"You're late again" The blonde boy spoke without looking away from the book he's reading.

"The teacher's not even here, Armin." The green-eyed boy said.

"Where's Mikasa?" He said after looking up to Eren Jaeger, his bestfriend since they were kids.

The lights in the green eyes of the boy is suddenly gone, he shrugged at the question.

"Just how many times will you guys fight? Fix it. It'll ruin her school works." He looked back at the book again.

"Why is it always me? It's not like I'm not who's at fault all the time."

"Who's the man?"

"...Me." Slowly, Eren answered him.

"Woman's hearts are pure and their feelings are different from us, remove your pride and talk to her."

A long silence filled between their gap.

"Armin?"

"hmm?"

"You're so cold, I'm not used to it."

The blonde smiles at him, "I'm just tired at school works."

"You also talk like you had an experience in relationships, when you don't even have one- or you do?"

"I don't, literally every people knew what I said, you're just an idiot."

Armin Arlert, a 16 years old blonde boy, known to have an innocent yet big brain, a soft boy with an undercut hair, a friend who can cheer you up in your down times, would laugh even when he did not understand the joke, smaller compared to the average height, is now speaking without an emotion, coldly, and blank. 

"Woah, chill." Eren laughed nervously and focused playing on his cellphone.

The hours passed by in a blink of an eye, the bell rang.

"Fix the thing between you two, call me when you need something." He put on his bag and started to walk away.

The blonde usually walks from school to their dorm, he never bring his car since he thought that it would only be a waste of gas and money. His parents are too rich that his bank accounts are over flowing but that did not let him spend all of it, he still knew how to save up and wanted that as much as possible, he's not going to use the money that came from his parents.

He sat in front of his study table after putting his bag on the lower part of the double deck that he's sharing with Eren. The female Ackerman sleep alone on the other side of their room, still finding for someone who can live there.

"Where are you going?" He ran and followed the girl with blond hair.

"Hey! Stop ignoring me!" He could not keep up with the girl's pace and stopped to catch his breath and watched the girl disappear from his vision.

Minutes after sitting down under the tree, relaxing his breath, the blond who his following showed up in front of him with a box.

He did not bother looking at the girl, he did not know why was his face heating up and his embarrassed by that fact.

"I'm sorry about a while ago, I bought some donuts so we can eat something." He felt the girl sitting next to him under the tree.

"Who.. are you?" He muttered softly.

"This is the first time you asked my name, it's been weeks since we met– did you eat something huh?"

He finally lifted his head to look at the donuts between them and slowly grab one.

"Annie.. Annie Leonhardt."

For the first time in their bond, the boy's pure blue eyes met the icy eyes.

"ARMIN ARLERT!"

"Annie– what?" He whispered his frustrated 'what' to his bestfriend.

"You have been calling that name four times while munching. Seriously, do you have a lover now?"

He looked at the books in front of him, he accidentally slept while reviewing some of their lectures. He shook his head at him and fixed the table quietly.

"I apologized to her, she's at the kitchen preparing the dinner and I'll help her downstairs, take a bath and go downstairs to eat." The taller boy said while rubbing his wet hair with the face towel.

The blonde nodded, "That's good, I'll go later."

His mind was full of thoughts about the dream.

It's weird that he can clearly remember his dream this time unlike the other dream that he got before, most of his dreams are quickly forgotten when he woke up but this time.. He did not forgot even a second of it that he thought he was not dreaming.

He got out of the shower and changed his clothes to his usual blue shirt and male gray short.

"Why did you not came to school earlier?" He asked the girl in front of him at their table while eating.

"I told you we had a little fight." The green eyed boy beside her defended.

"I know, I'm just asking why didn't you came.. It was only a 'little' fight, right?"

Silence took over the kitchen when the blonde apologize for being straight forward.

'What's with me?' He asked himself.

"I'm probably just stressed out in school works, I'm sorry for crossing the line." He then grabbed his plates and started washing it to the sink.

'Annie Leonhardt..' was her name? Is she even real? It felt too real.

The blonde shook his head, convincing himself that the girl was not real and it was only his entire imagination.

Time passed and he found himself lying on the bed staring at Eren's bed.

"Eren, are you awake?"

"Huh? Of course, I'm playing games here, wanna join?"

"No..." He answered slowly and hesitating whether he'd ask him or not about the question that's bothering him.

"How do you know you are in love with Mikasa?" There, he said it finally after arguing with himself.

The green eyed boy was silent for a few seconds and peek his head to look at Armin.

"So you're really hiding something, huh?"

"I'm.. not" he said while scratching his nose a little, "I-i'm just curious about that."

"Curious my ass, who would've thought that the student who excelled at all of the subjects and ranked first place all over the section is an idiot when it comes to this topic."

"You did not answer question."

Eren jumped from his bed to the floor and sat on Armin's footboard.

"You see, you know you're falling in love when you changed a little bit of your personality, you're zoning out, and you kept thinking about her."

"I think I did all of tha–"

"Exactly. I just pointed out what were you doing today. So who's the lucky girl?" He asked while playing the games on his cellphone.

"I don't... know her."

"What?" Eren looked at him with confusion that he even stopped playing at his favorite game.

"I know I liked her but I don't know her." He said weakly.

"...What?"

"He probably saw it somewhere but can't remember her face but the feeling he felt was marked to him." The boys looked at to the door that opened.

"Why did you enter without our permission?" The blonde said.

"Not like you were doing something inappropriate.. or you're really doing something?" The Ackerman fired back with a glare.

The two boys remained silent, they have been doing things that boys would usually do but chose to not speak up until Mikasa sat on Armin's chair.

"I don't think I've seen her before, her face was not familiar.." Only in my dreams. The blonde did not finished the line and kept it in himself. Jokes on myself, she's only in my imagination.

Armin then unconsciously fell asleep at the sound of the couple talking to each other.

"Did you told them about me?"

"Wh-what?" He stared at the girl with confusion.

"It's nice to hear that you're talking about love things, why? Do you like me now?" The boy did not speak and stared at Leonhardt who's sitting beside her under the same tree he dreamed before.

"How?"

"How?" Leonhardt questioned back.

"How did you know what am I doing?"

"Hmm... who knows?" She shrugged.

"You might think that I'm crazy but.. are you actually even real?" Arlert stared at the grass, not looking at her.

"Do you know what dimension are you in right now?"

"I-I'm dreaming, with my imaginations.."

"Then you answered your question"

Arlert finally had the guts to looked at her only to see nothing but a small white box.

"She's right, she's only part of my imagination.. Why do cupid have to be so cruel." He whispered and opened the box.

He saw a flat silver ring with a hook probably for self defense, he was confused about it.

'Did she gave it to me?' The blonde thought.

He looked on the other side as he hears something rolling–

With a big eyes, he inserted the ring so he won't lose it and protected his head from the large rock rolling to his direction.

"STOP!"

"Freedom! Fuc– What happened?!" The green eyed boy in his deep sleep, fall from his bed.

Arlert's still busy catching his breath and recalling his dreams.

The rock.. Why did it felt so real?! The ring!

He looked at his hands but found nothing there, he expected it already but still, he can't hide his disappointment when there was really no ring there.

Yeah.. just my imagination.

"Armin!" The blonde jumped out from his thoughts and looked at the green eyed boy who's back was hurting due to the fall.

"N-nightmares, I'm sorry just go back to your bed and sle–" He stopped and looked at his roommate who's sleeping on the floor.

He shook his head and looked at the time.

3:46 am

He got up silently and walked out to cook for breakfast since he couldn't sleep anymore.

He decided to cook, clean, and take bath in just an hour to kill time, he's wearing a blue knitted vest and a white button down long sleeve polo folded up to his elbow plus his black pants and shoes to complete his outfit.

He's drinking a tea and thinking about random things when the bell rang.

Who would visit at this hour?

"Here's the package from your parents, I just picked it up Mr. Arlert."

"I told you to call me Armin, I hate being called like that when I don't even have something to prove yet. That's way too formal. By the way, what's this?" Arlert asked about the brown package.

"They.. never told me about that Mr– A-armin."

He nodded and thanked one of his parent's guard.

He opened it on the kitchen table and saw a familiar white box in it.

Wait... what?

He immediately opened it and saw the ring he had in his dream.

"This is.."

"What's that?"

He looked at the girl who sat in front of him.

"My parents gave me this," He inserted the ring and fixed the trash on the table.

He decided to not tell them about the dream, afraid he might get called crazy for experiencing it.

"Where are you going then? It's too early and you're already dressed up." Mikasa yawned before drinking her tea that she made.

"To the.. library."

"This early?"

"Finding things to kill time for this day, I'm going now."

"Call me when you need me or Eren." Was the last word the Ackerman said before he left the house.

Just like he said, he got to the library to look for books he can read and sat alone beside the window to read and watch the sun rise.

"Another ocean book, you never get tied about ocean huh?"

"Is there something wrong with it? Ocean's better than women."

"That's why you never got a girlfriend."

The blonde looked up to the owner of the library sitting in front of him.

Even in his old age, people find him attractive not just because of his facial features but to his personalities as well.

"I don't need one," He stared at the sun waving at the city for another day. "By the way, I'm keeping this three books, I'll return it in three days."

"You know you can keep it whenever you want–"

"Don't use my Parent's money for this again, I'm paying it once I go back here. Have a nice day Mister." He bowed down a little and walked out the library.

He entered the donut shop and ordered the donut and coffee that he usually buys and sat in his usual spot beside the glass again.

He stayed there for an hour and decided to go back their condo but–

"Where the hell is my key?"

He tried to call Mikasa only to know that she went out with Eren.

He forgot to bring the key!

"Arlert?"

The blonde looked at his back and saw the old man, "Don Gregorio..?" It's so rare for Don Gregorio to come here, he's the owner of the condominium and only visits when something important came up.

"Do you need help entering? Where's Yeager and Ackerman?"

"Oh.. They went out." Arlert politely said.

"They left you?"

They are dating.. "No uhm.. I left them earlier." I lied, Gregorio doesn't even knew that Mikasa and Eren were a thing since he's only the owner of this condominium nothing more not even friends or a father figure to us, but they respect him.

"I don't have my spare key with me now, Arlert. Someone will occupy the last vacant in your condominium and make sure to welcome her and make her feel comfortable." And that's it, he left the blonde alone.

In the end, he visited the library again and stayed there for hours that he fell asleep there.

"Hey boy." Someone tapped the blonde's shoulder and woke him up.

"It's already past lunch time, did you eaten already?" It was the owner.

He checked his cellphone and.. He slept for hours?! It was already three in the afternoon and message and calls filled his notification. He quickly got up and picked up the books to thanked the owner for waking him up and apologized that he slept.

"Are you fine?! Where did you go?" He had to keep his cellphone far away from his ear as the Yeager shouted from the other line.

"Stop shouting, I'm sure he's fine" the girl from the other line cuts him off and calmed him down.

"I'm just fine, I'm going back there now I accidentally just slept on the library. I'm going to buy foods in a fast food chain, you want something?"

"Go to the house right now, we're ordering food don't bother buying. Get home safely." The Yeager ended the call.

Even when confused, he decides to go straight to their dorm even in his hungry state.

He knocked at the door and it finally opened this time, "Where's the food? I'm hungry."

"Mikasa went out for a bit, we'll eat later."

He started taking off his polo so he can change to shirt–

"Hey!"

"You're back– Armin!" The green eyed froze at the front of their room, so as the Ackerman and blonde froze at their place.

"Why did you come back so early?" The blonde ran to their room and just quickly changed his polo to shirt but he's still wearing the knitted vest and pants since Eren told him about their new roommate which he already knew about.

The blonde went out and saw the girl- probably their new roommate talking to Eren and Mikasa, she's not that shy but she's not talkative compared to the green eyed boy.

He walked near them who's sitting at the sofa and reached his hand out, "Armin Arle-"

"Where did you got that ring?" the tone froze the three of them, Mikasa and Eren slowly stood up and left them behind.

"My parents gave it to me, why?" he pocket his hand since the girl did not even touch his hand.

"When did you bought that?" They boy was scared in her tone but kept her calmness and sat down at the other side of the sofa to read a book and hide his face to hide his fear.

"I just received it earlie-"

"Did you really bought that or expected that thing?"

He cleared his throat to prevent himself from stuttering, "No, why? My parents gave it to me."

"Are you familiar with this then?"

This time, he gathered up all his energy to look at her since he needed to but his fear was all suddenly gone when he saw the girl's necklace.

"That's-"

"Now give me that ring, that's mine."

"Why is it so important to you , huh?" he stood up and walked near her.

"I'm going to throw this necklace away if you're not going to give me that ring." He stopped and looked at his hand.

"What's your name?" He asked while removing the ring from his hand.

"Annie Leonhardt" He stopped in the middle of giving the ring to her.

"You're who?"

"Annie Leonhardt. Now give me that."

That's when the memories from his dream sink in Arlert. 'She.. looked the same.'

"Here's your necklace" She threw it to him and luckily, he caught it in time.

"You're.."

"We.. finally met in this dimension, Arlert."


End file.
